Loud House vs Vocaloid
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Ronnie anne engaña a Lincoln con kaito Shion, ya que fueron descubiertos por el y miku, ellos dos formaran una alianza de quien era mejor entre ellos, la guerra civil entre los Loud y vocaloid inicio, loudcest, vocalest, yuri y mucho mas en Loud House y vocaloid, la guerra civil inicio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos aquí con un crossover, espero que os guste.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar algunas cosas, esta sera donde todos salen peleando casi todo el tiempo así que ya aclarado vamos con la historia.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de vocaloid excepto la historia y los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **ENEMISTAD**

Es un día mas en Royal Woods, Lincoln y su novia ronnie anne, juntos como siempre se separan para ir a su casas, cuando la morena de Santiago esta lejos sale con kaito shon, pero lo que no sabia es que Lincoln regreso para darle algo y la sorpresa fue esta.

Lincoln: pero que significa esto! (Exclama el Loud en shock, pero también la peliturquerza llego y miro esto de igual forma)

Miku: tu maldito infiel! (Exclama la chica que cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar)

Lincoln: porque ronnie? (Pregunta el albino y ayuda a la chica de coletas)

Miku: gracias, es mejor irnos (se voltea y se va, el chico no se quedo atrás y le sigue)

Kaito: espera miku! (Exclama el peliazul, pero el albino le propina un golpe al chico, ronnie lo golpea, pero miku defiende a Lincoln)

Miku: a partir de hoy seremos enemigos shon, Santiago! (Exclama la chica)

Lincoln: espero que Lori corte con tu hermano después de esto! (Exclama de igual forma)

Ronnie: así que así sea Loud! (Exclama encolerizada)

Kaito: pues bien por mi Hatsune! (Se voltea y se van las parejas en caminos separados)

 **En el parque**

Despues de la discusión los chicos están sentados y miran el cielo.

Lincoln: que sucederá ahora? (Pregunta el chico)

Miku: quien sabe, es posible que entremos en guerra civil (responde)

Lincoln: ya veo, bueno y si hacemos alianza, para que vean que nosotros eramos indicados para ellos (sonríe con malicia)

Miku: no parece nada malo, como te llamas? (Pregunta la chica)

Lincoln: soy Lincoln Loud, el tuyo (responde dándole la mano)

Milu: mi nombre es Hatsune miku (lo estrecha con el Loud)

Lincoln: pues veamos quien gana (sonríen los dos y miran el cielo)

Parece que una guerra civil ha comenzado.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **RECLUTANDO ALIADOS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo aunque corta, espero que os guste este finc, sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Aliados y enemigos

**Hola de nuevo, saben algo hoy el capitulo que les subo tendrá la familia Loud y vocaloid mitad y mitad, ya que una parte apoya a Lincoln y a Miku, la otra a Rin y a ronnie, así que hoy se sube la rivalidad se divide.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de vocaloid excepto la historia y los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **RECLUTANDO ALIADOS**

Estamos aun el parque donde la Hatsune y el Loud buscara aliados para su guerra civil contra los Santiago y el shon.

Miku: vamos a tu casa, de seguro encontraremos unas aliadas (sujiere la Hatsune)

Lincoln: puede ser vamos entonces (se levantan y se van a la casa se Lincoln)

 **Residencia Loud**

Lincoln y Miku llegan a la casa Loud en eso mira a Lori molesta, el se enojo mas sobre la mentira, ahora si es personal.

Lori: porque cortaste con Ronnie Anne? (Pregunta muy triste) bobby corto conmigo (empieza a llorar mas, su hermano solo le abraza)

Lincoln: le mintió a su hermano, ella me engaño con el ex novio de ella (señala a su nueva amiga)

Lori: lo haré pagar por lo que te hizo Lincoln, lo juro (jura la hermana Loud)

Lincoln: tenemos una propuesta debemos entrar a la casa (dijo el Loud y Lori fue a llamar a toda la familia)

Entonces Lori fue a llamar a todos sus padres y hermanas, mientras que Miku llama a sus amigos todos reunidos y Lincoln y Miku ponen orden.

Lincoln: atención, tenemos enemigos ahora, jugaron con nuestro sentimientos, se llaman Ronnie Anne y kaito shon (informa el Loud albino)

Lynn: en serio eso nos llamas? (Pregunta la deportista molesta)

Luna: mas bien esto es bueno así me vengare de ellos dos (responde)

Se escucha alboroto y Miku los calla.

Miku: silencio, estamos aquí para tener aliados contra ellos y los shon así que, quien esta a lado de nosotros? (Pregunta la Hatsune)

Lori: yo estaré a lado de Lincoln (dice la mayor)

Rita: yo iré con mi hijo (informa la madre cargando a la bebe Lily)

Luna: yo estaré con ustedes (apoya la rockera)

Lana: yo iré igual (dijo la gemela)

Lucy: yo iré igual con ellos (informa la gótica)

Len: apoyo a Miku (dijo el rubio)

Luka: eres mi amiga (apoya la pelirosa)

Maika: igual yo iré (sigue la vocaloid mexicana)

Lily: seré de utilidad (dijo la rubia igual que Miku y Luka)

Meiko: yo voy con Miku (se levanta a lado de ellos)

Lincoln: ustedes no van ayudar? (Pregunta el albino)

Lynn sr: no hijo lo que hicistes fue malo no te voy ayudar (dijo el padre)

Luan: hermano malo (dijo la comediante molesta)

Lynn: preparate porque seras mi saco de boxeo (dijo enojada)

Lola: me traicinastes hermana (mira enojada su hermana gemela)

Leni: yo quiero estar con papa (dijo la inocente)

Rin: yo voy apoyar a kaito Miku (dijo enojada)

Akaito: eras mi amiga Miku (dijo triste)

IA: no vale la pena estar con idiotas (dijo muy triste)

Teto: esto se acaba entre nosotras Miku! (Exclama enojada)

Akita: son unas cobardes yo voy con Miku! (Exclama enojada de igual forma)

Lenka: así sea yo iré con el bando de Rin (dijo enojada)

Y ahora hay rivales por luchar entre la mitad de los Loud y vocaloid, pero apenas esta comenzando esta guerra.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **LINCOLN Y MEIKO VS RIN Y IA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo aunque corta, espero que os guste este finc, sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta la otra.**

 **Ho parece que las rivalidades llegaron entre la familia y amigos y quien ganara entre los aliados y enemigos?**

 **Voten porquien gana escojan a sus aliados, quien ganara la guerra civil, Loud House o Vocaloid?**

 **Así que nos vemos hasta la otra chicos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
